1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a camcorder, and more particularly to a camcorder having a function of sensing shaking of the camcorder, regarding it as an error recording that the sensed shaking of the camcorder is beyond a predetermined reference level and automatically stopping the operation of the camcorder temporarily in accordance with the regarded result, and to a method of controlling recording in accordance with shaking of the camcorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, recording of a camcorder is performed beginning with selection of a recording button by the user upon power-on of the camcorder. The user begins to record a desired image, keeping a certain distance from the image, using the camcorder and then pushes a stop button on the camcorder to complete the recording of the image.
On the other hand, when the user moves the camcorder quickly here and there to take the subsequent scenes, he or she selects a temporary stop button to stop the operation of the camcorder temporarily and then changes the operation of the camcorder to the recording mode again at the desired time.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown a block diagram of a conventional control apparatus for stopping temporarily the operation of a camcorder. The illustrated apparatus comprises a key input unit 1 for inputting a key signal being selected by the user, a control unit 2 for inputting an output signal from the key input unit 1 and outputting a plurality of control signals in response to the output signal from the key input unit 1, a deck unit 3 for controlling loading/unloading of a VCR tape in accordance with an output signal from the control unit 2, a camera processing unit 4 for outputting an image signal being inputted through a camera lens (not shown) to the control unit 2, a Y/C processing unit 5 for image-processing the image signal in accordance with an output signal from the control unit 2 such that the image signal is recorded on the VCR tape or the recorded image signal is played back, an audio processing unit 6 for recording an audio signal being inputted through a camcorder mike (not shown) on the VCR tape in accordance with an output signal from the control unit 2, and a servo unit 7 for controlling traveling of the VCR tape in accordance with an output signal from the control unit 2.
The operation of the conventional control apparatus with the above-mentioned construction will now be described.
First, if the key input unit 1 inputs a key signal corresponding to a power-on and recording mode, the control unit 2 outputs a plurality of control signals necessary to the operation of the camcorder in response to the input state of the key input unit 1. The recording operation of the camcorder in accordance with the control signals form the control unit 2 will be performed as follows:
When the recording key signal is inputted for performing of the recording mode of the camcorder, the deck unit 3 performs the loading operation of the VCR tape. Also, the image signal being inputted through the camera lens is recorded on the magnetic VCR tape by the Y/C processing unit 5. At this time, the servo unit 7 controls the traveling of the camcorder, i.e., speeds and phases of capstan and reel motors (not shown) in the camcorder.
On the other hand, the audio signal being inputted through the external mike is recorded on the magnetic VCR tape by the audio processing unit 6. Herein, the audio and Y/C processing units 6 and 5 record the audio and image signals on the VCR tape utilizing a FM manner.
When the user would like to stop the recording operation of the camcorder during performing of the recording mode of the camcorder, he or she selects a pause key or a stop key. Upon selection of the pause key or stop key, the control unit 2 changes the operation of the camcorder to the temporary stop mode or a stop mode. On the other hand, when the user frequently moves the camcorder to take the subsequent scenes with an irregular time lag, he or she selects the temporary stop mode and then releases the temporary stop mode to take the desired scene at the desired place and time, for the purpose of reduction of the delay time.
However, the convention control apparatus has a disadvantage as follows:
The user frequently moves the camcorder to take the subsequent scenes with an irregular time lag. At this time, the user selects the temporary stop mode in order to more the camcorder to take the next scene. However, when the user moves the camcorder to take the next scene, with failing to select the temporary stop mode through his or her carelessness, the operation of the camcorder continues to be performed in the recording mode. As a result, undesired scenes may be recorded by the camcorder. The conventional control apparatus may be shown by manufactured goods, Model GS-V3M and Model GS-V31M, available from Gold Star Co., Ltd. Korea.